


Back Handed

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek Hale, Derek Sucks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even if I don't mention them, Everyone is there, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Steter end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested Beginning Sterek but ended in Steter.</p><p> </p><p>Derek is abusing Stiles and Peter comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Handed

Stiles stood in front of his bathroom mirror, gently pressing against a forming bruise across his right cheek. He let out a shaky breath, pulling the cover up he'd bought a few weeks ago out. After applying just enough and no longer seeing the bruise, he walked back into his room to get dressed for the day.

  
Thankfully it was Saturday and he didn't have school to worry about, so he hopped in his jeep and headed over to the loft, trying not to be late for a pack meeting Derek had called for only an hour ago.

  
By the time he pulled up and made his way inside, he was five minutes late and Derek wasn't happy. "I gave you an hour heads up and you're still late." he says, rolling his eyes as Stiles avoided eye contact and sat between Peter and Scott.

  
He was well aware of their eyes on him but acted like he didn't. After another minute, Derek finally started talking. "There's a coven of witches hiding out in the forest. I think their after the power of the nematon but I'm not sure yet. They attacked two hikers, severely injuring one and killing the other. Stiles, I need you doing damage control with your dad. The rest of you are heading out to Deaton's for a list of things. We'll all meet back here around eight and set off to find them."

  
They all nod as Stiles takes out his cellphone and stands up, dialing his dad's number as he went. "Hey pop, What are they saying about the two hikers that were attacked?" he asked and made an annoyed face at the answer he received. "Don't worry about it, I'll head over to the hospital and talk to the dude, yeah no worries. Thanks dad. You too." he said, hanging up the phone.

  
"Apparently the dude is in the hospital rambling on about witches flying around on broomsticks. I'm going head down there and try and talk some sense into him before they lock him up in the looney bin." he says, earning himself a few laughs.  
"Hold on, I want to talk to you. Everyone else head over to Deaton's, he knows you're coming and what you need. Peter, if you could go with them, that would be great." Derek called out and everyone quickly left.

  
Derek waited until he heard the last of the cars pulling out before stalking towards Stiles. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of in front of my entire pack." he said quietly. Stiles swallowed, "I didn't mean to make a fool of you, I woke up late and didn't see your message right away. I got here as fast as I could, Der." he all but whispered out.

  
"And that's suppose to make it alright for you to be late? Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you can do whatever it is you want. I don't need the others to think I've gone soft or something." he says, starting to walk towards the boy.  
Stiles's lower lip starts to tremble. "No one thin-thinks that, I promise. They know how I am, how I always seem to screw things up. Please Der, it won't happen again." he says, backing up until his back comes into contact with the wall.

  
"You're right Stiles, it won't happen again." he says, pulling his arm back and smacking Stiles hard across the face. Stiles yells out, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Ple-please don't hit me anymore, I swear I didn't mean to make you upset." he cries out.  
Derek doesn't listen though, he hits him a few more times before Stiles sinks to the floor, tears streaming down his face and blood trickling from his now busted lip. "I don't know why you can't behave, I don't understand it. Why do you make me hurt you, why can't you just do something right for once in your miserable life!" Derek yells at him, turning and walking towards the kitchen and disappearing.

  
Stiles sits on the floor a few minutes before he pulls himself up, making his way towards the bathroom to see the damage. He sucks in a breath as he sees the marks and the bruise from earlier looking even angrier.

  
It's not the bruises he's worried about, he can hide them just fine. Hiding a busted lip though, that was a whole other problem. He shucks off his jacket, turns the water on and splashes his face with cold water.

  
Once he's finished, he carefully dries his face and starts applying his cover up that he carries everywhere with him. He does his best not to cry, knowing he'll just have to start the process over again but he can't help it.

  
It wasn't always like this. Yes Derek had always been the brooding sourwolf, but once they both realized they had feelings for each other, Derek started smiling at him, treating him so good. Always there for him when he needed him, always wanting to be close to him, wanting to hold him every night.

  
It was maybe two months into their relationship and they were the only ones here, standing in the kitchen as they both worked to make something for dinner. They were joking around just like any other day when Stiles accidentally dropped a jar of sauce on the floor and it shattered.

  
"Shit Der, I'm so sorry. Let me grab a tow-" he was cut off mid sentence when Derek's hand had cracked across his face, sending him to the floor. He didn't even have time to speak before Derek was falling next to him, taking him in his arms and pleading for forgiveness. Telling Stiles that it had to be the full moon and he would never, ever do anything like that again.  
Of course Stiles believed him, he knew how the wolves tempers sometimes flared when the full moon came near and he brushed it off.

  
He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away, afraid Derek was back for round two. He relaxed though when he saw the sorrow in the man's eyes and knew that his Derek was back and that for now, everything would be alright.

  
Derek wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, hiding his face in his neck. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to hurt you baby." he whispered out as Stiles felt tears hitting his skin. Stiles hugged him back, "It's alright Der, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been late." he tells him and they say no more.

  
They stay like that until they hear the pack coming back and stiles quickly ushers him out so he can try and cover up his face the best he can. Once he's finished, he puts his jacket back on and throws his hood up.

  
He walks around quickly, keeping his head down and says his goodbyes and is soon climbing into his jeep. He tries his hardest not to freak out, knowing that the wolves would still be able to hear him. He doesn't even check any of his mirrors as he backs up and pulls from the parking lot and heads towards the hospital.

  
He's driving for a few minutes when someone clears their throat from the back seat and he almost crashes. "Peter, you have to stop doing that!" he hollers out, pulling over to the side of the road to catch his breath. "There are supernatural baddies on the loose, I thought I was about to be kidnapped." he said as the older man climbed into the front seat.

  
When Stiles looks over at him, he can see the questions in his eyes and even the hurt. "How long has he been doing this to you?" he asks and Stiles looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbles out, going to put the jeep back in drive but a hand stops him.

  
"The younger wolves may be blind, but I'm sure as hell not little one." he says gently. Stiles looks back up at him and then back down to his hands. "Two months after we started dating. We were in the kitchen and I accidentally broke something and he smacked me across the face." he whispers out, not wanting to make eye contact.

  
"Why did you stay with him, why didn't you tell someone?" he asked, reaching over and lifting Stiles's face so he could look at him. Stiles sighs, "He said he was sorry and he started crying. He told me it was the full moon and I know that sometimes you guys can get pretty angry so I didn't think much of it."

  
"And the second time, or all the other times since then? Is that always his excuse?" Peter asks him and a sob pushes it's way from Stiles's mouth. "He doesn't mean too, he's always sorry. I'm a hyperactive annoying teenager, I'm pretty sure I piss a lot of people off." he says, knowing that it sounds like another excuse, because that's exactly what it is.

  
Peter reaches out to hug him and Stiles lets himself fall into the man's arms as he begins to cry. "It's alright little one, everything will be alright." he says, trying to comfort him the best that he can. Stiles shakes his head though, "No it won't Peter, it will never be alright. If I ever tried to leave him, he'd kill me. He's said so a dozen times. I tried to leave once a few months ago and I couldn't get out of bed for a week. You don't understand how bad he is, how crazy he is, you don't." he cries, squeezing the man tighter.

  
Peter's heart breaks at seeing how hurt Stiles is. It angers him more though, Stiles was supposed to be his. He's known, even before the boy and his nephew started dating but he didn't say anything. He was so much older then Stiles was and when Derek showed an interest in him, he knew he would be alright with it. He thought Derek would take care of him and make sure that he was always safe but he'd been wrong.

  
"Stiles, you have to let me help, please?" he begged but Stiles shook his head no. "He'd kill you again and I don't want anything to happen to you because I couldn't handle being smacked around a little." he says, pulling away and wiping at his face. He'd forgotten about the cover up and Peter gasped when Stiles looked back at him.

  
"That is not being smacked around a little Stiles and you know that. What would your father say if he saw this, do you know how much that would break his heart. He spends his life trying to keep people safe and it would kill him to know that he wasn't keeping you safe. An abusive relationship is horrible enough but when a werewolf is the one beating on a human. Stiles, if he slipped up one day, he could kill you with one smack." he whispered out at the end, pain filling his voice.

  
"You think that I don't know that, that I don't know that everything you're saying right now is true? Sometimes I wish he would, I wish he would just end me so I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells everyday wondering when he's going to strike. I can't do this anymore Peter, I can't." he says, more tears falling down his already wrecked face.

  
Peter takes a deep breath, knowing what he has to do and prays that it won't back fire and make everything worse. "Stiles, I need you to let me help you, I can't just sit back and let him hurt you anymore. I need to tell you something and it might be hard to believe at first but I need you to hear me out, alright?" he asks and Stiles looks at him, nodding his head.

  
"Stiles, you're my mate and I've known since I first laid eyes on you. I didn't say anything because I'm so much older then you and I didn't want to creep you out. The feelings started getting worse as time went on and I was planning on telling you when you turned eighteen but then you and my nephew started getting closer and I thought that I could live with that, knowing that you'd be alright and knowing that he'd take care of you."

  
Stiles starred at him in shock, he didn't know how to feel or what to say. He'd always felt something for the older man but he didn't think anything of it. He starred at Peter and when he saw the older man's face fall, he knew Peter was thinking that he didn't feel the same for him.

  
"I-I've felt things for you since around the first time I saw you too. I just, well I didn't know if you'd like me too. I mean hell, I was just a kid, still am just a kid. I mean I don't care about how old you are because, I mean, well it doesn't matter anyway." he said the last bit frustrated. "I can't get away from him and I know I can't." he said, leaning back in his seat.

  
Their silent then, neither one of them knowing what to say. Finally Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. "I need to get to the hospital, I'll see you later, alright?" he asked and the older man nodded as he stepped from the jeep and took off in the trees.

 

 

  
  
  
  
It's around midnight that they all stumble into the loft, bloodied and exhausted. It didn't matter though, they'd killed the witches and really, that's all that mattered. Stiles fell onto a chair and let out a groan as the slash on his side pulled and he felt more blood trickle down his side.

  
Normally Derek would be there to help him patch it up but he currently was fuming somewhere else in the loft. During the fight, Stiles has disobeyed him and gotten himself hurt, but in turn saved one of the wolves.

  
Stiles thought it wasn't that big a deal, yeah he was bleeding right now but at least the wolfs bane infused curse hadn't hit one of them. He was trying to take his shirt off when Peter walked over and carefully pulled it the rest of the way off, as to not tear his side anymore.

  
"Scott, can you go grab the first aid kit, please." Peter called out as he started gently pushing around the edges, trying to squeeze as much of the purple goo out as he could. He stopped only for a few seconds, putting on a pair of rubber gloves, not wanting to get the poison on his own skin.

  
As he continued to squeeze, Stiles couldn't take it anymore and started screaming. Derek had walked in then, "Stop your crying would you, it's your own damn fault that you're hurt." he shot out and the pack starred at him in shock.

  
None of them had ever seen this part of him and Stiles was scared and happy that they finally were. "Don't talk to him like that, you're his boyfriend, you should be the one over there taking care of him. He saved my life tonight, if that would of hit me, I'd be dead right now." Erica yelled back at the man.

  
Derek rolled his eyes as more anger seeped from him. "If he wasn't such a worthless little human, none of this would ever happen." he spat out, drawing anger from Stiles this time. "Yeah and then this would of killed me, and your life wouldn't be as miserable as it is now, right?" he asked out, not even sorry he'd said it after it was out.

  
"I'd watch the tone you take with me, boy. Peter, leave him and I'll finish it. All of you go home now, Issac, go up to your room for the night." he ordered out. It looked as though _everyone_ was going to protest at this but he let his eyes bleed red and roared and they all scattered.

  
After a few minutes, Stiles couldn't take the silence anymore. "Go ahead and beat me already, I'd like to go to bed at some point." he bit out and Derek stalked forward, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him towards their room, throwing him to the bed.

  
"Maybe I don't feel like beating you tonight, maybe I just feel like fucking you." he spat out, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. Stiles shook his head, "I don't want to do anything tonight, not only am I in pain but I have no desire for you at the moment." he said, trying to stand his ground.

  
Derek chuckled, "You say that like you think I'll care or something. You're my fucking boyfriend and I'll take what I want from you when I want it. You can scream no and fight all you want, hell it might even make it feel better."

  
Stiles shrunk back, "Issac will hear, he'll help me." he whispered out, hoping that it would work. Derek outright laughed at that. "You think he'd come down here and help you? He's been listening to me beat you for how many months now and he hasn't done anything. You forget that his father did nothing but beat him, he would never put himself in that situation again." he said darkly, making his way on to the bed as Stiles pushed himself towards the wall.

  
"D-Derek please don't do this, I'm sor-sorry alright. I didn't mean to sass you and I didn't mean to disobey you tonight. I knew what was coming and I didn't want it to hit anyone, it would of killed them." he said out hurriedly, tears starting to fall down his face.

  
"You can say all you want, I'm horny and I want that little whore ass of yours and I want it now!" he yelled out, reaching for Stiles and ripping at his jeans. Once they were off, he flipped Stiles onto his stomach, making him cry out in pain.

  
Derek did nothing but shove a dry finger into him, making him scream out more. "Derek ple-please, use lube or som-something." he whispered, but Derek didn't listen. He just started adding more of his fingers and before he was stretched out enough, he spit on his hand and slicking himself up, slid all the way in.

  
"Der-Derek please, oh God." he sobbed out, trying his hardest to get away from the man. Derek started thrusting, wrapping a large hand around the back of Stiles's neck and squeezing, making Stiles yell out even more.

  
upstairs, Issac started sobbing into his pillow. He couldn't stand hearing what Derek was doing to him but he knew that he couldn't fight Derek off even if he tried his hardest. He had to do something though, he had to get to someone that he knew would be able to help.

  
His thoughts immediately flew to Peter and he was out of his bed in  a flash, going to his window and climbing through, shimming down the drain pipe and soon as his feet hit the pavement he was running.

  
  
  
Peter had only walked in his door five minutes prior when he heard someone running up the stairwell of his apartment. He took in a deep breath and knew at once who it was. Just as Issac was about to knock, Peter pulled the door open.

  
"Issac, what's the matter, what's happened?" he asked, reaching out to try and comfort the clearly distraught pup. "Derek, he, I was so afraid to say anything and I'm sorry but he needs help, he needs help." he all but yelled out and anger flared through Peter. "I found out earlier tonight, is it happening right now?" he asked and Issac nodded his head but then shook it no.

  
"He, when I left Stiles was begging him to stop but he wouldn't. He wasn't hitting him though, he was fuc-fucking him. He's in pain and Derek is, he's raping him." he wheezed out. If Peter was seeing red before, he didn't know what color it was now. He pulled Issac into his apartment and went for his phone and handed it to Issac.

  
"I want you to call Chris first and then the Sheriff. I need you to tell them both what's been happening. I'm going to go over there and hold him off as long as I can, but I need them both to come, do you understand?" he asked and Issac nodded his head, more tears streaming down his face.

  
Peter reached out for the boy, bringing him into a tight hug. "It'll be alright, I promise you." he whispered into the boy's hair and pulled away and he was gone.

 

  
  
  
As soon as Peter was he the parking lot, he could hear Derek's hands hitting Stiles and he ran faster. When he pushed through the door, Stiles was sprawled out on the living room floor, bare of any clothing, tears and blood streaming down his face.

  
Derek rounded a look on his uncle, "You have no right to be here, none. Get the hell out of my loft and mind your own fucking business!" he yelled out. Peter saw the gun Derek had in his hand and froze.

  
"Derek, I need you to listen to me. Stiles doesn't deserve this, he doesn't and you know that. I know that you love him, this isn't the way you treat someone you love." Peter said to him, taking a few steps closer. "Stop! Don't you fucking come any closer. I know how you feel about him, I've known for years and I won't let you take him from me." Derek screamed out.

  
Peter started shaking his head, "I never cared that you had him, I was happy for the both of you. I never made a move with him because of how young he is. I didn't think it was right. I won't lie to you, yes I was angry and upset at first but then I thought you'd be a good fit for each other. I thought that you would take care of him."

  
Derek looked at his uncle, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know why I'm like this, it isn't fair. I've been through so much already, why can't I just be happy." He looks down at Stiles then, "I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that. You have to know that I love you more then anything and I never meant to hurt you."

  
Stiles nods his head. "I do kn-know that Der, I've known that since the firs-first time you hit me. Why do you thin-think I never left you?" he stutters out, trying to push all the pain he's feeling away. Derek's about to speak when John and Chris come crashing through the door and he cocks the gun.

  
"Derek you need to put the gun down." John calls out, pointing his own at the man. Derek looks around frantically. "I didn't want this, he's mine and none of you can have him, none of you!" he yells out, his eyes flashing.

  
"No one wants to take him from you, we just want him safe right now. You're making us all nervous holding that gun to his head. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this, he needs medical attention or you're going to lose him anyway." Chris tells him, setting his own gun down and making his way closer. "I don't have a gun, I just want to make sure he's alright. I need to stop his bleeding." he says, walking even closer.

  
Derek looks back and fourth nervously and nods his head and Chris flies to the boy's side. "Stiles, I know it's going to hurt but I need to put pressure on your side." he says and Stiles nods his head.

  
Derek takes his eyes off his uncle for only a second and Peter has them both crashing to the ground. Derek's reflexes are quick and he has his uncle thrown off and flying across the room. He stands, eyes searching the floor for his discarded gun and when he spots it, just as he's about to lunge for it, Peter's claws push through the back of his neck, coming out the front.  
As John looks on, he can see the tears streaming down Peter's face as he pulls his hand back, letting Derek's lifeless body fall to the ground. When Peter opens his eyes again, there tinted red. He makes his way over to Stiles, falling to his knees. "Stiles, you need to hold on, it's going to be alright now." he says and Stiles lets a small smile cross his face.

  
"No it won-won't, I can't even feel anything anymore. I know what that means for me." he whispers out just as his father comes to his other side. "Stiles, you listen to me damn it. I won't lose you too, you can't leave me." he sobs out, tears streaming down his face.

  
He's about to answer him when he feels a sharp pain in his wrist. When he looks down, he can see Peter moving back up, wiping blood from his face. "You're not leaving us, you can't get rid of us that easily." he says, and Stiles tries to laugh but fails.

  
"I'm so co-cold." he whispers and Peter carefully takes him in his arms, carrying him over to the couch and gently lays him down. Chris hands him a blanket.

  
"I'm going to have Allison head over to your apartment, I don't think Issac needs to be alone right now." he says and Peter nods his head. "Can you have her call the others, tell her to send them here. I need help removing Derek. Also, tell her to have Scott get a hold of Deaton and fill him in." he says and Chris only nods as he leaves the room.

  
With nothing to do but wait, Peter sets to cleaning up the best he can and as time goes on, the pack show up. By the time Deaton arrives, Stiles has passed out, his heart faintly beating. "What can we do for him, can you give him pain medicine without it effecting the bite?" Peter asks out and Deaton nods.

  
"I can give him a heavy dose of morphine. Once he starts changing though it's going to burn up and he'll have to deal with the pain of his larger wounds until they heal. I feel as though I should warn you, I'm not quite sure what kind of wolf he'll be.." he says, rummaging around in his bag for the morphine.

  
Peter raises an eye at him. "What the hell do you mean?" he asks, everyone else gathering in close to listen. "As you already know, he has druid blood and he's well on his way to becoming the packs emissary. There has never been one whose been changed. I'm not saying that it won't take, but he could be different. His eye color could be different, he might have extra powers, things like that." he says with a shrug, acting like it's not big deal.

  
"Are you sure the bite will take?" Scott whispers out and the wolves whimper at the thought of losing him. Deaton smiles, "I can assure you that it will and already is taking. The fact that he hasn't started puking black blood, is a great sign. Also, if you look closely at his skin, some of the smaller cuts are starting to heal. There's nothing to do now but to let him rest."

  
  
  
A few hours go by before his body is completely healed. Everyone was starting to fall asleep, but were quickly jumping from there seats as Stiles sat upright and started coughing. When he opened his eyes, he looked around at everyone, giving them a confused look. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he croaked out.

  
He looked to his left as Peter came near him, holding up a bottle of water which he gladly took, sucking the whole thing down in seconds. He's about to speak when a bunch of flashbacks ran through his mind and he was growling, eyes turning an emerald green and everyone gasped.

  
"Dude, your eyes look awesome" Scott said, walking closer to his best friend. Stiles jumped back, falling to his ass and backing into a corner, whimpers coming from his mouth. Peter shot Scott a glare, "You're a moron, he's a newly changed wolf!" he yelled out, kneeling down and crawling his way towards Stiles.

  
"It's alright little one, know one here is going to hurt you. We're your pack, your family. I promise you that you're safe here." he all but whispers out and Stiles lifts his head to look at him. "Pet-Peter." he mumbles, holding out his arms and Peter goes to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

  
"He's gone sweetheart, I promise you he's gone. I know it smells like him in here still but it will go away." he says into his hair and Stiles nods his head. After a few moments, he allows Peter to help him to his feet and he goes to Scott then, hugging him tightly.

  
When he lets go, he scans the room for his father and finds him standing by the doorway, small smile on his face. "Hey there kiddo, how you feeling?" he asks, taking a few steps forward. Stiles smiles at him, "I feel fucking fantastic. I'd feel better though if you'd come and give me a hug."

  
John beams then as he crosses the room, taking his son into his arms and squeezing the life out of him. When they pull away, Stiles looks around at everyone. "You think we could get some food, I'm overly hungry right now." he says and everyone chuckles.

  
"I'll order us some pizza." Scott calls out, yanking Peter's wallet from his back pocket as he goes. Peter looks at him in shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks and Scott shrugs. "You're the alpha now, that means you buy the food." he says and keeps on walking.

  
He shakes his head as Stiles makes his way over. "Can we go on the patio and talk?" he asks and Peter nods his head, taking his hand and pulling him along.

  
When their out of sight, Stiles pushes him against the brick wall, crashing their lips together. At first, Peter tries to protest but his wolf is having no part in it and so he gives him. When they pull apart, their both breathing heavy. "What the hell was that for?" Peter asks and Stiles chuckles.

  
"I just wanted to say thank you and besides, you can't tell me we both haven't wanted to to that for forever now." he says with a smile and Peter grins. He reaches out and pulls the boy into his arms. "I've wanted to do that for years. Best to keep this from your dad for just a bit though, it might freak him out." he says and Stiles nods.

  
He lays his head on the man's shoulder and lets out a sigh. "Thank you for saving me." he whispers out. Peter kisses him gently on the forehead. "I'll always save you little one, always."


End file.
